Runescape tips, hints,cheats en nog veel meer!
by brad b
Summary: Wil je meer geld verdienen en tips weten nou dan moet je hier zijn!


Tip: f2p betekent gratis spelers

Als je wilt dat je combat level omhoog gaat, zul je één van die skills moeten trainen. Hoe doen we dat? Door op monsters te trainen. Hier een lijst, van monsters waar je goed tegen kunt vechten:

**Lvl 3 t/m 10:**

Op goblins trainen is de eerste tijd handig. Goblins zijn onder andere te vinden in Lumbridge. Ze droppen niet echt waardevollen dingen, maar trainen wel goed. Kippen zou ook een optie kunnen zijn, omdat deze veren achter laten. Deze kun je goed verkopen aan andere spelers. Kippen kun je vinden, in een boerderij, even voorbij Lumbridge.

**Lvl 10 t/m 30:**

Nu ben je al weer wat sterker geworden. Misschien draag je ook al betere armour, maar sterker ben je in ieder geval! Dat betekent natuurlijk ook dat je weer meer monsters aankan. Na combat level 10, zijn dwarfs handig om op te trainen. Deze zijn te vinden, in en rondom de Dwarven mijn.

**Lvl 30 t/m 45:**

Je hebt nu al heel veel keuzes! Onthoud dat vanaf nu, je gewoon zelf een beetje kan kijken wat jij het leukst vind. Dit hoef je echt niet allemaal aan te houden. Het zijn alleen maar tips. Er zijn nu twee handige dingen om op te trainen. Reuzenschorpioenen, en Hill Giants. (zie, Brass Key) Het voordeel van Hill Giants is, dat ze big bones droppen. Deze kan je voor veel verkopen. Het nadeel is wel, dat ze combat level 28 zijn. Niet zo ver bij jouw vandaan dus. Het is aan jouw de keus. Ze zijn allebei goed om te trainen.

**Lvl 45 t/m 60:**

Je kan nu wel het riool in gaan. Daar heb je namelijk Moss Giants. Die lijken een beetje op Hill giants, en droppen ook Big bones. Je verdient er dus ook nog eens geld aan! Je kan ze vinden, in het riool van de stad Varrock. Loop eerst noord, volg de gang naar links, ga omhoog, ga alsmaar naar links, totdat je bij spinnen komt. Loop verder naar achteren, en je staat oog in oog met deze reuzen.

**45 t/m 60:**

Je zou ook gewoon nog de f2p monster kunnen aanvallen, omdat het daar in de p2p werelden minder druk is. Maar je bent niet voor niks member, dus je kan ook lekker member monsters aan gaan vallen! Zoals de Baby Blue dragons. De naam zegt het al: familie van de draken. Er lopen dus ook grote draken in de buurt. De grote draken spuwen vuur, dus daarom is het verstandig om wel een Anti-dragon shield mee te nemen. Deze bied bescherming tegen draken. Baby dragons kunnen geen vuur spuwen.  
Ze zijn te vinden in het Taverly Dungeon. Je heb een dusty key nodig om er te komen. (meer uitleg volgt)

**Lvl 60 t/m 90:**

Voor f2p heb je nog 'n reuzen soort over, namelijk de Ice Giants. Je hebt nu natuurlijk weer het voordeel dat ze big bones droppen. Je kan ze verkopen, alleen het is wel ver lopen naar de bank. Begraven is dus misschien handiger. Net wat jij het prettigst vind.

60 t/m 75:

Uit eigen ervaring werken Rock Grabs heel goed om te trainen. Het is er alleen wel steeds drukker geworden. Je zou er ook een dwarven cannon op kunnen zetten. Yaks zijn ook een geliefde optie. Je hebt hier alleen wel de quest 'The fremmenik isles' voor nodig.

**Lvl 90+**

voor f2p heb je nu niet zoveel keus meer. Het sterkste monster voor f2p is de Lesser Demon, dus dan gaan we daar maar tegen vechten. Deze zijn te vinden in de grot, onder de vulkaan van Karamja.

**Geld verdienen**

Ook in Runescape draait het natuurlijk weer om geld. Dit geld kun je niet zomaar onder de drukpers vandaan halen, je moet het ook echt verdienen. Daarvoor zijn natuurlijk allemaal verschillende manieren. Welke nu de beste is? Daar zijn de meningen over verdeeld. Hieronder worden manieren voor geld verdienen beschreven. Als het alleen voor members in, staat dat erbij, en heeft het vlak een donkerdere kleur. De hoeveelheid 'stippen' geven de moeilijkheidsgraad aan.

**Veren Verzamelen **

Wat heb je nodig: Helemaal niks!

Je gaat naar de boerderij bij lumbridge, en dood daar kippen. Pak de veren op, en breng ze naar de bank. Vervolgens verkoop je ze in de Grand Exchange (meer informatie over de Grand Exchange volgt later!)

**Koeienhuiden Verzamelen**

Wat heb je nodig: Helemaal niks!

In het veld dat je op de kaart ziet, lopen allemaal koeien rond. Als je zo'n koe gedood heb, dropt hij cow hides. Dat zijn koeienhuiden, en die kun je voor ongeveer 100gp verkopen in de Grand Exchange. Brent niet belachelijk veel op, maar wel goed voor beginners!

**Rune essence hakken**

Wat heb je nodig: Je moet de quest: "Rune mysteries" gehaald hebben, en je hebt een pickaxe nodig.

Rune essence zijn een soort tabletten, waar je runes van kan maken. Dat kan je doen met de skill: 'Runecrafting'. Vervolgens kun je met die beschreven tabletten, weer spreuken uitvoeren. En die lege tabletten, kun je zelf hakken! Net zoals dat je ijzer kan hakken, kan dit dus ook. Het werkt alleen iets anders.

Als je de quest: 'Rune mysteries' hebt gedaan, kan je met Aubury praten. Die is in de magie winkel van Varrock. Vraag dan of hij je weg wilt teleporteren. Je komt dan in een andere wereld, met een paar kamertjes. In elke kamer staat een mega steen. Daar kun je de rune essences uit hakken. Als je zakken vol zijn, klik je op de 'portal' in de kamer. Dan zet je het op de bank, en dan begint het weer op nieuw.

**Flax plukken (members)**

Wat heb je nodig: Als je meer geld ermee wilt verdienen, maar wel iets meer tijd kwijt bent: 30 crafting.

Waar kun je het halen?

Je volgt de gele lijn vanaf de Camelot bank. In het paarse rondje moet je het flax plukken. Je kan eventueel het flax dat je hebt geplukt spinnen naar bowstrings. Als je dit wilt doen moet je de blauwe lijn volgen en dan de trap omhoog gaan. Daar staat een spinwiel en als je daar op klikt kan je het flax spinnen naar bowstrings.  
_Let op:_ Hiervoor heb je wel 30 Crafting nodig.

Waar doe je het voor?

Voor het geld natuurlijk! Flax is 83 coins per stuk, als je het ook nog gaat spinnen is het 181 coins per stuk waart. Dus per volle inventory Flax heb je 2.324 coins en per volle invertory Bowstring heb je 5.040 coins. Ook hiervoor geld: Prijzen kunnen veranderen!

**Green dragons (member)**

**Wat heb je nodig:**

Minimaal combat lvl 70

Prayer 37 + aangeraden tegen de renevants

Een Anti-dragon shield

Goede armour

Eten

Game necklace _(niet verplicht)_

Deze guide gaat over hoe je geld kan verdienen bij de green dragons, en is alleen voor members. Je kan lager dan combat lvl 70 maar dan hitten ze nog veel op je. Vanaf combat lvl 70 heb je ze aardig snel dood. Een antidragon shield is heel belangrijk, anders kunnen de draken namelijk 50 op je hitten met hun drakenvuur. Ik zelf zou wel een game necklage kopen. Dat scheelt heel veel loopwerk. En goede armour spreekt voor zich; omdat je ze dan snellr dood hebt. Hoe meer food des te langer houd je het vol.

_**Waar zijn de green dragons?**_

_**De green dragons zitten meestal boven bounty hunter**_

Als je geen game necklage hebt volg je de witte lijn vanaf de varrock bank. De green dragons zijn bij de rooie cirkel. Als je wel een game necklage hebt kan je naar Clan wars teleporteren. Clan wars is aangegeven met de blauwe cirkel. Wanneer je zakker vol zijn, kan je dan met je game necklage ook nog naar bounty hunter ( de zwarte cirkel) teleporteren, want daar is de bank. Een game necklage is ook nog handig voor als je wordt aangevallen door een reverant dat je dan weg kan teleporteren. Deze monsters kunnen namelijk ook aardig wat hitten.

_Waar doen we het voor?_

De drops natuurlijk! Je krijgt namelijk per dragon die je kilt namelijk 1 dragon Bone en 1 Green Dragon hide. Als je dit verkoopt is het samen 3k waart! Dus per volle invertory krijg je 42k!

_De prijzen kunnen in de tussentijd veranderd zijn._

**Glowing tekst:**

**Glow1**

**Glow2**

**Glow3**

**Flash1**

**Flash2**

**Flash3**

**Wave**

**Wave2**

**Scroll**

**Shake**

**Slide**

**Collors**

**Red**

**White**

**Green**

**Purple**

**cyan**


End file.
